Mindless Prattle
by Chikus
Summary: Its the Maruaders 6th year at Hogwarts, but that doesn't make some classes any more tolerable. To cope through History of Magic the marauders write back and forth to eachother, revealing the latest dramas of the day. We promise it will make you laugh!
1. Mr Racoon

**Disclaimer:** Chikus does not own any of the cannon characters that you see and recognize. We do own though how we portray them and the pointless blabbering.

**Chikus:** Ok, here are the notes of the Fab Four during their sixth year at Hogwarts when listening, well trying to listen, to Professor Binns in History of Magic class. James is in italics, Peter is regular, Sirius is bold, and Remus is unerlined._

* * *

__James: Hello. Calling all marauders. Everyone here?_

Peter: Present!

**Sirius: I'm here.**

Remus: What now?

_J: It has come to my attention that there is a Hogsmede trip coming up._

P: And?

_J: Well, who are you guys going to ask?_

P: I bet I know who James is asking...

(James throws a piece of parchment which flies over the students, hitting Peter smack in the forehead)

P: Hey! That hurt.

_J: Deserved it Wormtail_

R: Must you state the obvious Wormtail?

**S: I hadn't really thought about it.**

R: Not even when those two Hufflepuffs where hanging onto your robes and practically begging you to take them?

**S: You know, I completely forgot about that.**

R: I wish we all had that luxury.

_J: Hmm what about, whats her name...McKinnon, Padfoot? Ive heard she is a rather good snogger._

P: I don't think I am going to ask anyone...Last time I did, she just laughed at me and said it was a great joke.

_J: Bad luck Wormtail. So Moony, what about you?_

**S: Well, from my experience, she is actually rather lousy at it...Anyway, she doesn't talk enough.**

R: Since when do you go on dates to talk to people? Everytime I run into you on a date your mouth is usually occupied...

**S: That's not true...Well...mostly...But I do like to hold intelligent conversations with the opposite sex once in a while.**

R: Sure Padfoot. Anyway, I have somebody in mind, but I don't know yet...

_J: What kind of conversation Padfoot? The most I have heard you ask a girl is what kind of underwear she was wearing. Oooh, Moony. Do tell._

P: Hmmm maybe I'll ask Walden. She is nice enough to help me with potions sometimes

_J: Good luck with that one Pete!_

P: Is she really that out of my league?

_James: coughs_

**S: You and Walden Wormtail?**

(Sirius bursts out in a fit of laughter that earns him menacing looks from the professor and surrounding students.)

R: Her name is Alexis Taylor. You've met her a couple times in the common room.

**S: I don't know Prongs...Sometimes I just get tired off snogging and being chased after by girls...I can't believe I just said that.**

(James topples out of his seat, reading Sirius last note, getting some rather strange looks and chuckles. James waves, celebrity like, to the surrounding students, giving Lily a big wink and dashing smile)

_J: Are you feeling alright Padfoot? You aren't going, well, you know...the happy way on me are you? If you know what I mean...if you are that is fine...I wouldn't_

P: WHAT! SIRIUS YOU ARE GAY!

(Sirius pulls out his wand and sends a spell at Peter that causes him to bang his head into his desk making all of his books fall to the floor.)

**S: Considering you're the one who has never been out with a girl, I would watch what you say Wormtail. And no, I'm not going happy, but it gets tiring for a man as popular as me to snog twenty-four hours a day. Even I deserve a little break sometimes...**

R: Right...Poor little Padfoot...

_J: Alright Padfoot, no need for mortal injuries on Wormtail here._

(Professor Binns stops lecturing and glares at Peter."Eh, sorry Professor, I was eagerly writing notes, and I er...dropped my books?" Seeming to be satasfied, the proffessor continued, in his normal monotone)

P: (Has dazed expression on face) Ha ha Sirius, do you like making a complete fool of me? (note sarcasm) And it wasn't that funny Padfoot about Walden. Just because she won't go out with you, doesn't mean she'll won't go out with me.

_J: Peter, just stop before you dig yourself into a deeper hole. You should definetly ask her Moony. She has been giving you gaga eyes none stop the entire class._

**S: It hardly takes effort to make you look foolish Wormtail, and I could get Anna to go with me if I wanted to take her.**

R: This is starting to sound more and more like a bet.

**S: Not a bad idea Moony. So what do you say Wormtail, you up for a little contest?**

R: Why did I even open my mouth? Oh well, atleast it will be entertaining to watch.

(Remus turns and takes a quick glance to where Alexis is sitting. She blushes as their eyes meet and turns away quickly...)

R: Wow...That's the first time that has ever happened. I think I'll ask her after class...

P: Bring it on Padfoot. I bet you a months supply of chocolate frogs she will go with me instead of you. Girls like the cute pudgy fellows.

_J: Just keep telling yourself that Peter... I dont know about the bet though, Walden might just go out with Peter just because she'll sympathize with him. And told you so Moony. Never doubt the relationship advice of James Potter._

P: I resent that Prongs and you should be giving out advice because you are doing so well with Lily right?

_J: Speaking of dear Lily flower, I must write her an invatation to Hogsmede, excuse my momentary abscence_.

P: He's hopless. So how about it Padfoot? I see you are remaining rather quite.

**S: My level of quietness only reflects my contemplation of whether or not I wish to squash all your little hopes and dreams my dear Wormtail...But, seeing as I've never turned down a bet, or lost one for that matter, I gladly accept.**

R: Ok, ok...Thanks Prongs.

**S: Lily Flower?**

R: Lily Flower?

(Sirius and Remus exchange amused glances and try to stiffle their laughter.)

P: Cheese?...Alright Padfoot. Try not to cry too much when you loose.

(A rather intricately folded piece of parchment flutters over to Lily)

_J: Phase one is officially under way. And yes Lily flower! You couldn't expect me to call her Evans all the time would you? I would love to call her honey buns or sugar lump, but those result in either a slap on the face, or something a little lower if you catch my drift._

P: She's hit you in the jewels! That is awful.

_J: Yeah...but you should see how cute she looks when she gets all mad..._

**S: You're serious then? Alright my friend, but don't get mad when this all over and done with. And by the way, you are far away from being considered cute...And pudgy would be an understatement...**

R: Well, I suppose Lily Flower is better than honey buns or sugar lump...

**S: Prongs, what is your malfunction? Since when have you wanted to be kicked in the jewels in order to see her get all "cute" and mad?**

_J: If you saw her the way I saw her it would all be worth it. And she only did it once, when I put my arm around her last year and she thought I was going to reach for something else. She apologized later._

P: Aww...I think I rember that. You were rolling on the floor on the verge of tears.

_J: I was not on the verge of tears! Lets see how you take it when someone kicks you in the baby maker. Ooh I have mail from Lily flower._

**S: Don't waste your time Prongs...I doubt he has ever had any physical contact with a girl and his baby maker...Even violent contact...**

P: Hmmm do you think Walden is a romantic or would she like a more direct approach?

R: Are you sure you want to get yourself into this Wormtail? I mean, you are already asking for advice...

**S: She'll like whatever I do...It is a know fact that girls can't resist my charms.**

R: Could you be any more full of yourself?

**S: Well, I suppose I could. It isn't a bad thing to have a healthy self image you know...**

R: If self-image related to being healthy, I daresay you would be immortal.

**S: Hahaha...So Prongs, what does Lily Flower have to say?**

(James is seen opening a note from his Lily flower and a few seconds elapse then ink squirts all over his face, dripping off his glasses and hairand leaving him with two dark circles surrounding his eyes. Evans and Walden can both be seen covering their mouths doing their absolute best to stifle their laughter)

P: Well I take it from that, that she said no

**S: No Wormtail, I think that was more like a hell no...**

R: I would have to agree with Sirius...It certainly doesn't seem like she's interested, but you enjoy the "cute" way she looks when she isn angry anyway right James? This should be right up your alley then...

_J: Ughh, I am now temporarily blind. This crap stings like Hell! I haven't even read the entire note yet you dolt! You could thank your lovely Walden you two for giving Lily the idea. Were the hell did they learn that hex?_

P: Hmmm going for the racoon look Prongs. I think you might be able to pull it off...

_J: Shut it Wormtail! Ughhh it burns! How long do you think this ink will stay on?_

**S: Man James, you whine more than Snape after being hit by a stunning spell...**

R: Why don't you just use the scourgify spell on yourself and clean it off? Even I have to admit that it is a little pathetic to hear the infamous James Potter whinning because of a little ink in the eyes...

**S: And it isn't my fault Walden decided to tell Lily about that hex...How could I have know it would have been turned against one of it's creators?**

_J: How thick do you think I am Remus J. Lupin! Of course I already used Scorgify, which had absolutely no effect but putting soap in my eyes, further adding to my discomfort. They must have altered the hex in some way. Damn their brilliance... And Padfoot, don't ever compare me to Snivellus, or you might find your favorite boxers in the hands of your obsessed fan club._

P: A most deadly combination; hot girls with brains.

_J: Amen to that Wormtail. Now do you guys think Lily and Anna would look better with pink or purple hair? If they are thinking that they can get away with this without any retaliation, they are sadly mistaken_

P: Anna pink, Lily purple. But if they ask, it wasn't my suggestion...

_J: Moony? Padfoot? What say you two? What should the all so lovely wavy red locks of Lillian Evans and Anastasia's glossy brown strands be altered to?_

R: Well, you have to be pretty thick to keep thinking that after these seven years of constant hexing and humiliation you stand a chance with Lily. Either that or you are simply the most stubborn person I've ever met and refuse to stop until she gives into you out of sheer desperation...Either way, I do have to say that I admire you relentless determination and wish you nothing but the best...Whatever that may be...

**S: Are you kidding Prongs? I give out my boxers as Christmas presents. What would loosing one more pair do to me? And I think that Lily would look better with Green hair, and Anna, well, I think she'd look better with yellow.**

R: Not that I'm participating in this little charade of yours, but I'm partial to orange and yellow...

_J: Great. Now it is undecided. Ok who's hair should be yellow, that is the only color we seem to be mutual on. And Lily with green hair would match lovely with her eyes. And Sirius, why do you want Anna's hair yellow? Curious to see her as a blonde._

P: Doesn't matter to me.

**S: Actually Prongs, no. Yellow is just such a wild color and I thought it would match her personality. Not to mention that it would make her stand out like a sore thumb. I second the green on Lily.**

R: I'm okay with that.

**S: So you gonna hex them now James?**

(James takes aim at Lily with wand, one eye closed and can be seen muttering under his breath. Instantly her vivid red changes to a drastic green. He does likewise with Anna, except her hair turns from a cinnamon stick brown to a bright and horrid yellow. A few seconds pass, then the girls look at each other then scream. The class erupts in laughter. Binns continues drowning on, as if nothing has happened. Lily and Anna have a strange look of both fury and yet on the verge of tears.)

_J: Thank you, thank you. No need for applause._

P: They don't look too happy Prongs...

(Sirius bursts out in laughter and then tries to look innocent.)

**S: That was brilliant! I told you Walden would look great with yellow hair...**

(Remus, meanwhile, hides his laughing face behing one of his many books.)

**S: And that scream, it was priceless!**

(The bell rings, signalling the end of class.)

* * *

**A/N:** Tell us what you think! We really enjoyed writing this and we hope you enjoyed reading this. 


	2. A Smurf in Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Harry Potter, if we did we would be filthy rich. That would be the lucky J.K. Rowling, all love her.

**Chikus:** Yay! We have one reviewer. Destiny-Scouts, this chapter is for you my dear. Hope all of you readers enjoy this chapter. The same thing, italics is James, bold is Sirius, underlined is Remus, and regular is Peter.

* * *

(Sirius pulls out a piece of parchment and tries to contain his laughter glancing at James.) 

**Sirius: So Prongs...When did Madam Pomfrey say your skin will get back to it's normal color?**

Remus: Though I must say, you do look rather stricking being blue...

**S: I would have to agree. Atleast they didn't make it bright or neon pink. They left you with atleast some dignity, blue being a masculine color and all.**

(Remus stiffles his laughter and tries not to stare at James's bright blue face.)

_James: Haha you two. Dear Evans was just telling Walden that I look like a smurf, or something. Its this thing on a muggle show I guess. Poppy says I'll be back to my lovely self in about 2 days. Joy..._

Peter: Padfoot has a point though Prongs. They did cut you some grace.

_J: If you call grace being bright blue then it is just over flowing Wormtail._

**S: Well look on the bright side James, atleast they didn't shrink a certain part of your anatomy...They did, afterall, threaten too. In my opinion, this was a much more leniant punishment, although, underserved punishment.**

R: Are you really saying it was undeserved Sirius?

**S: Yes. Lily was the one who started it. James simply retaliated after being humiliated.**

R: I suppose, but part of me still thinks this is James's fault to some small degree. You figure you would know what buttons not to push by now Prongs, but you do anyway. That puts you at fault and makes you stupid...

**S: Okay...you do have a slight point there Moony, but you even have to admit that it was worth it.**

R: I will do no such thing, but I will ,however, say it was funny as hell.

_J: Thanks so much for your support Moony. (note sarcasm) Your just jealous that girls still flock over me when I am a perwinkle blue_

P: Some guys just get all the luck. I think only you and Padfoot could pull it off.

_J: No, just me. The girls love the line "Im blue without you." With this look. I think one of them fainted after I said that._

**S: You can't actually tell me that they found that charming? Heck, I've known you for six years and I don't even find it charming. Ridiculous would be a better word for it. Comical even.**

R: I'm just saying you need to watch what you are doing around Lily more often. I think you can clearly see that she is just no longer letting you do anything you want with no retaliation. She's actually rather scary when she gets angry. Anna too. If they were boys, I daresay they would give us a run for our money.

**S: Moony, that is just stupid. They pulled off a great hex on James, but that doesn't mean they could outsmart us.**

R: Seeing as how my arguing will do nothing to persuade you that you may have an equal, I shall stop trying to convince you. So Wormtail, how is your quest for the lovely Anastasia going?

P: A complete failure. I was trying to ask her, but I kept slurring my words. Getting the gist she said no. Said something about how I wasn't her type and that she perfers to date guys that are taller than her. She told me some crap about how there is the right one for everyone out there, and she is not the one for me. I have to say though, it was the nicest way a girl has rejected me.

_J: So, does that mean that Padfoot was successful? If so, Wormtail you got a lot of chocolate frogs to pay up_

**S: Oh no, no, no...The bet had much higher stakes than that. You could say that Anna did agree to let me escort her to Hogsmead...So I win. You shall get a wonderful show in the Great Hall today. I call it, Peter Pettigrew in his knickers.**

R: This should be interesting.

**S: Indeed. You better not back out on your end of the bargain Wormtail, I hear quite a few girls are excited to see what kind of underwear you wear.**

R: Oh Merlin...Well, before that happens, would one of you care to cast the conjunctuvitis curse on me? I really don't feel like witnessing this charade.

_J: You did what Peter! Merlin and the all mighty Gods help you Wormtail. And Padfoot, I want proof that Walden agreed to go to Hogsmede with you. I won't believe it till I see it._

P: Im not backing out Sirius, you guys would never let me live it down. Everyone will get a good laugh at lunch today. Of all the days I chose to wear my baby pink heart knickers...

_J: Woah, a little too much information there Wormtail. And Peter rather than entertainment, its more like beingscarred for life or becoming blind..._

P: Yeah! James has a point Padfoot. What proof do you have that Anna is going with you! And James, thats cold blue man..

_J: Just telling it how it is chubby. The truth hurts._

P: Bite me horn head.

**S: If you want proof then send her a note and ask her. I don't have to prove myself to you.**

R: You have knickers with hearts on them? Now who's gay...

(Sirius buries his face behind a book and laughs quietly to himself.)

**S: And you called me gay! Bwuahahahahaha... Blerr-lo-dy Hell! This just keeps getting better and better!**

R: Better for who? I'm personally not looking forward to having to witness it.

P: My mum gave me them for my birthday. They happen to be very comfortable. And I am confident in my sexuality to wear these hearts with pride.

_J: Its good you are confident Wormtail, because I don't think anyone else is. And Moony, I can cover your eyes if you don't wish to witness the horrid event._

R: I appreciate the offer James, but I think I'm quite capable of covering my own eyes.

P: Is it pick on Wormtail day and someone forgot to tell me about it? I still don't believe you Padfoot by the way.

**S: You just keep telling yourself that Wormtail...Maybe one day you'll actually come to believe it. If you want proof, ask her you dolt! How thick can you be? ****And since when has it not been pick on Wormtail day? I figured you were use to this by now.**

P: Fine, I'll ask her and write a note already. And you guys don't pick on me all the time, what happened to Snape?

_J: Snape...yes that name rings some bells..._

**S: Oh Wormtail, stop crying. It isn't that bad is it. But yes, I haven't seen Snape in a while. Where has that git been hiding I wonder.**

R: Well, after you levited him over the lake and dropped him on top of the giant squid, I figure he is probably as far away from you and James as he can get. If I remember correctly, the squid wasn't too happy...

(Sirius bursts out laughing and wipes tears from his eyes.)

**S: Yeah, that was pretty funny wasn't it?**

_J: Hillarious mate!_

R: Oh yeah. Being hurled through the air and having to land on the ground in front of the Whomping Willow sounds hilarious! Geez, why haven't I ever tried that?

**S: Oh Moony, lighten up would you? I'll never forget that face he made as he sailed through the air screaming like a girl.**

_J: Yeah, that was great Padfoot. Poor squid though. The lake is probably so greasy now, that Snape poisoned the beast. Oh the irony..._

P: A note sent successfully to Anna, and now for the reply. And Padfoot Snape flying over the grounds was brilliant.

**S: Thank you, thank you. Yeah, that squid is probably dying right about now!**

R: Yes, quite ironic. I'm surprised you even know what that means Prongs.

_J: Sod off Moony..._

**S: Do you think you are the only one who reads pays attention in class Moony? We aren't complete idiots.**

R: Well, you guys have sure done a good job fooling me into believing it.

_J: Please Moony. Padfoot and I are just both too lazy to be studious, and frankly...we don't want to be. And we have better things to do then read books all afternoon. I seem to recall that we both got top marks on our OWLs too. _

R: You only got top marks on your OWLS because I stayed up tutoring you and Sirius till three in the morning for an entire week before your exams.

**S: Hey, atleast give us some credit. We did manage to stay awake didn't we?**

R: Yes. Such a formidable feat.

P: I don't believe it...Anna is actually going with you...You weren't lying Sirius. How did you do it?

_J: WHAT! Ok, now Sirius, how did you convince Anna? She isn't exactly one of your drone fan club wenches..._

**S: Why should I give away the secrets to my seduction? Let's just say I have a way with women that none of you could possibly begin to understand. I've been blessed.**

_J: Padfoot now you have to tell me. And what are you going to do on your date? Do you even know what Anna likes?_

P: Or cursed Padfoot. No girl takes you seriously.

_J: All girls take Sirius seriously because he is Sirius, seriously._

P: Your amused very easily Prongs.

J: Its a sign of wisdom Wormtail my man. Now Padfoot spill!

**S: Wether it is a curse or a blessing, I will not question a good thing. Honestly, I don't know what I did. I found her sitting in the library by herself and we just started talking. It was weird. She has never paid me that much attention before, and when I asked her if she would go to Hogsmead with me, she said yes.**

R: Padfoot, you are an idiot savant with women.

**S: What do you mean they don't take me seriously. I'm actually looking forward to this date with Walden. She's got a killer bod and a great mind. I'll figure out what she likes on our date. Don't worry, I've got things under control. I've done this a million times.**

R: Literally...

_J: No Moony, maybe twice that many. He's a typical ladies man, besides me of course._

P: You two are so full of yourselves.

**S: And how is that a bad thing Wormtail? I don't see you going on the date with Anna, so what I'm doing must be working.**

R: Oh Merlin...I already went into this with you...

**S: Exactly, so just keep you cute little mouth shut.  
Note my sarcasm.**

R: Call me cute again, sarcasm or no, and I'll cover you with boils.

**S: Man Moony, is it getting near that time of the month again for you?**

R: Wow Padfoot, your wit astounds me...

_J: C'mon you two play nice now. Do you think Lily would fall for the "Im blue" line?_

P: You cant be serious Prongs.

_J: No, that's Padfoot._

P: Will you stop that!

**S: Yeah, I'm Sirius you dolt. Seriouly, what is the matter with you Wormtail?**

R: Serioulsy Sirius, stop confusing him.

**S: Exactly.**

R: You are hopeless aren't you?

**S: I like to think so.**

R: Why doesn't that surprise me?

**S: Beats me.**

R: I wish...

**S: And no, I don't think Lily would fall for that line...Infact, I don't know anybody who would...**

_J: Your just jealous Padfoot that you didn't think of a line like that first. I know the way your mind works._

P: Ahhhh class is almost over!

_J: Thank Merlin! I need something entertaining, Im bored out of my wits...Lily and Anna have been writing notes all period. I wonder what they are talking about...

* * *

_

**A/N:** There you have it another chapter up and running for Mindless Prattle. We are deciding to leave it off here because inthe next chapter, you will be finding out exactly what James was wondering about. You didn't think that Evans and Walden were completely innocent did you? The girls are concocting up something that the Marauders cannot even imagine. Stay tuned to find out. Read and Review please. It helps us write faster. 


	3. The Girls

**Disclaimer:** The magical world belongs to Jo.

**Chikus:** Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to update, but we have been super busy. As promised here are the notes going between Liy and her best friend. Bold is Lily and itallics is her best friend Anna. The question is what are they up to? I just guess you are going to have to read and find out.

* * *

(Lily takes out a piece of parchment and starts to scribble on it while giggling.) 

**Lily: I guess this means Madam Pompfrey wasn't able to undo our hex…**

(She glances as James quickly and starts to giggle again.)

**I still think we should have made him bright pink.**

(Anna looks over at James and giggles softly)

_Anna:_ _Nah. We couldn't completely destroy that ego of his. I was in no mood for a bawling James Potter. Besides, he knows we could have done much worse. It shows we have compassion._

**Since when have we cared about being compassionate, especially after what he pulled? And anyway, he could use loosing a little bit of that ego, maybe it will leave some room in that brain of his for more important things than himself.**

(Lily glances at Sirius and sees that he points to Anna and smiles broadly.)

**Why is Black pointing at you and smiling?**

(Anna, turns around smiles sweetly at Sirius, then turns back, rolling her eyes.)

_Well, remember how he approached me in the library? He asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmede with him and I agreed._

(Without realizing what she is doing, Lily stands up and yells out loud.)

**"WHAT?"**

(The professor stops speaking and turns around to face Ms. Evans.)

Professor: What is it Ms. Evans?

**Lily: Oh…I…I just wanted you to repeat what you had just said because I didn't quite hear you. And after all, this subject is just so fascinating that I would hate to miss anything of importance.**

Professor: You are in the front seat of the front row of the class and you are unable to hear me?

**Yeah…I have trouble hearing sometimes…It is a…a…genetic disorder that runs in my family.**

(She smiles sweetly at the Professor and then takes a seat in her chair.)

Professor: Very well… I was just discussing how Dragon Dung has been implemented in the use of various potions over the centuries and how it led to the restrictions of…blah, blah, blah…

(But Lily was no longer listening to what the professor was saying and was instead scribbling furiously on the parchment.)

**What do you mean you said yes? Are you being serious or is this your idea of a practical joke?**

_Well...erm...Yes, unfortunately, I am being serious (no pun intended). Wait, before you virtually combust hear me out. He bribed me into it._

(Lily looks at Anna and raises one of her shapely eyebrows sarcastically.)

**Oh really? And what could he have possibly offered you to make you spend an entire, unsupervised day with him?**

_Nosy aren't you today? Just kidding Lils. Well, I've always had a rather weak spot for sugar quills...He offered me a sizeable ammount, even in my opinion. Not only that, but we made terms on the date and outside of it. I said that they couldn't do anything to us for at least a month, which he grudgingly agreed to. I also pulled you in, and he says he will do his best to stop James from bothering you for two weeks. It was the best I could do, seeing that I would have to kiss him if I wanted anything else. I have no clue why he is so eager to go off to Hogsmede with me. He was pratically on his knees begging like a dog. Do you think he is going to do something to me on the date! Oh Merlin, kill me now...I am going to go out with the biggest womanizer to hit Hogwarts._

**Well, after finding out you just said you would go out with Black, I am going to be a little curious as to the reasons why…Oh Merlin…He bribed you into going with him? Alright, you did do me a favor by keeping James off me for a while, which I appreciate immensely, but Sugar Quills Anastasia? You didn't ask for money, or something with more monetary value?**

(Lily buries her face in her hands and laughs.)

**Well, it is too late to think about what is going to happen now my dear, gullible, sugar-crazed friend.**

_Hey, no need for formal names Lillian. Or would you perfer your middle name? And Lily, think about it for a second. This is me and SUGAR QUILLS! You know how addicted I am to them. He ployed into my biggest weakness. I couldn't resist. And I am not gullible..._

(A piece of parchment sails over, landing in front of Anna, who in turns quickly scans it)

_Hmm it seems as if Peter has just sent me a note. Desperate little prick...He asked me to Hogsmede also, earlier, before Sirius. I would rather go out with a flobberworm than him.Well he wants to know if its true that I am going with Sirius. Merlin forbid, but I am. So, what are you going to do while I am dodging Sirius' suck face antics?_

**Alright Anna, you aren't gullible, you're just…just…would easily swayed make it sound any better?**

(Lily snickers and brushes her hair away from her face.)

**Peter asked you to go with him to Hogsmead? Are you using some sort of a love potion on these guys or what! I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do yet…I'll probably read a book at the Three Broomsticks for a while, get some things I need from the shops around town, and then head back to Hogwarts. My life is so full of adventure, I barely know what to do with myself. Pretty pathetic huh?**

_I have no idea why the male species is flocking after me. And if I made a love potion, I wouldn't waste it on those two. There are other, more elligible testosteron filled babes. Maybe its my new perfume? Whatever...__You know Lils, just go with someone. I saw that atleast three guys asked you, which you all refused. You need to let a little romance in your life Lily. It'll do you some good. And with your day, that is getting off easy compared to spending an entire afternoon with someone you can't stand. Just put yourself in my position with James Potter and there you go. I have no clue what we are going to do on our little..."get together"._

**New perfume? Uh huh… My dear Anna, I don't think you're in any position to be giving me love-life advice. If I listened to you I'd probably end up in James's arms by the end of a day for the price of a chocolate frog. No, I think I'll just curl up with my usual book and enjoy the solitude while its available to me.**

_Lillian you are missing the point!Anyways, you know Lils we could cause some rather interesting commotion and show a little of our bad girl selves and make complete idiots out of the two most arrogant guys in the school. Do I have your attention? Lets say we both go on a date with the two men, wait boys,we cant stand and...spice things up a bit persay?_

**Did I just hear you correctly? Me…go with James?**

(Lily turns around and glances at James who flashes her a toothy grin and smiles gallantly. She turns back around and stares at Anna disbelievingly.)

**You CAN'T be serious?**

_No. That would be the date I am going with. Ok, I know, I know bad pun. I just couldn't help myself, you know how easily amused I can be at times. Anyway it would be perfect, they will never see it coming! C'mon Lils, someone has to teach those two a lesson and why not us? You know you want to. I'll give you chocolate frogs._

**Hahahaha…very funny. And what makes you think I would sacrifice a perfectly good day to spend it with James for a couple of chocolate frogs? You'd have to offer me a lot more than that…And they wouldn't see what coming?**

_Ok, I'll bump it up to a month's supply of the chocolately amphibians and some of my sugar quills. And Lily, brace yourslef for my brilliant scheme that will flip their worlds insideoutupsidedown._

**Okay, I'm listening...**

**

* * *

Chikus:** Dun dun dun! Ok, you are now just going to have to keep reading to find out if Lily really does decide to go with James and what exactly is Anna's evil plot? Please tell us what you think and if you would like us to continue with Lily and her best friend's note passing or if you would just perfer the marauders. Thanks and hope you enjoyed it and we would love to hear everyone's feed back. 


End file.
